


They Keep Killing Suzie Alternate Ending

by silly_aussie



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Ending, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_aussie/pseuds/silly_aussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gwen didn't come back? Short piece based on Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Keep Killing Suzie Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this idea at 5AM. not bad for an early morning fic, huh.

“The glove is destroyed, Jack” Owen heard over the radio. He looked down and gripped Gwen’s body even tighter.

 

“Come back Gwen. Please.” he breathed “We need you.”

 

When nothing happened he started to shake. She wasn’t coming back. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then another. He couldn’t stop them, or maybe he didn’t want to. She was the first person in a long time that he had truly cared about, and now she had just left him. It wasn’t fair

 

“We have to go.” Jack said softly. Owen looked up and saw Jack on one knee.

 

  
 _How long had he been there like that?_ Owen wondered. Not that he really cared. It was Jacks fault she was gone.

 

“Don’t touch her” he snarled, as Jack went to pick her up.

 

“Owen...”

 

“This is all your fault.” he said as he stood up, still holding Gwen. He stroked her cheek once and then picked her up.

 

“You let her use that bloody glove. You probably knew this would happen, _and you still let her use it!_ ” he went on. He wanted to lash out, to punch him. He wanted to make Jack feel the pain he was feeling. But he didn’t.

 

“And this wasn’t the only time she was in danger. Ever since she bloody met you...” Owen trailed off. He put her in the back of the SUV. He would never hear her laugh again. Never again see her wonderful smile, and the fire in her eyes was gone. So he closed the doors and let the tears flow.


End file.
